My Sexy Secretary
by milk body lotion
Summary: Luhan tidak berniat menjadi seorang wanita murahan yang dibayar untuk bercinta. Tapi tawaran gaji untuk menjadi sekretaris CEO Oh sangatlah menggiurkan. Hunhan! pwp chaptered, eksplisit, smut, GS.
1. Chapter 1

"Maaf sekali, Nona Lu, tapi kami tidak menerima _fresh graduate_. Posisi yang tersedia memerlukan kompetensi tinggi, seperti orang-orang yang sudah bekerja lima atau enam tahun sebelumnya."

Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar. Benar-benar sial, pikirnya. Setelah mempersiapkan diri dengan rok span diatas lutut, sepatu hak dengan _heel_ 10 senti, serta riasan dari tangan salon Baekhyun, semuanya berakhir sia-sia. Ia pikir, ketika bertemu dengan sang _interviewer_ yang juga merupakan CEO muda Oh Inc. ini, semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Lagipula senyum lelaki di hadapannya tak pernah hilang, sehingga Luhan semakin yakin bahwa dirinya diterima.

Padahal menurut Baekhyun, "Skill dan pengalaman itu tidak penting. Wajah dan keahlian ranjang, itu baru penting." yang lalu Luhan terpaksa mengikuti saran sahabat mulut bebeknya itu untuk berpakaian ketat dan minim.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih tuan. Sekarang saya mohon undur diri."

"Undur diri? Wawancara ini belum selesai."

Luhan yang baru saja mengangkat bokongnya, kembali duduk kaku dan membalas senyum Sehun (nama yang tertera di papan nama diatas meja). Ia kembali ke posisi tadi, duduk tegak dengan kedua telapak tangan saling menumpu di atas paha.

"Kau punya keahlian?"

Luhan menggigit bibir merah ranumnya sebelum menjawab. "Saya adalah orang yang perfeksionis, sehingga tidak ada satu bidang yang menjadi keahlian khusus saya. Tapi untuk semua bidang, saya pikir saya cukup pandai."

"Semua bidang, hm…"

Luhan mengernyit ketika nada bicara Sehun berubah. Lelaki di depannya kemudian sibuk membalik-balik halaman kertas CV miliknya tadi.

"Termasuk menunggang kuda?"

"Ma-af?" Luhan memajukan wajahnya. Sehun masih menunduk sehingga mungkin saja dirinya tadi salah dengar.

"Menunggang kuda, kau ahli?"

Luhan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan kepalanya semakin mundur ketika Sehun menatapnya sensual.

"S-saya… tidak mengerti."

"Penis. Kau ahli menunggang penis, Nona?"

Mata cokelat Luhan semakin melebar intensitasnya. Ludahnya diteguk kasar, aura panas mulai merambat keluar dari pori-porinya, naik dari leher hingga ke pipi.

"Kalau dilihat dari pakaianmu, kurasa begitu."

Sehun mulai bangkit hingga membuat kursi hitamnya mundur. Ia berjalan, memutari meja, dan berakhir di sisi Luhan sembari setengah merunduk.

"Rok pendek. Bokong yang tercetak. Kemeja tipis."

Sehun semakin mendekat dan Luhan kini meremas tempurung lututnya sendiri. Napas Sehun sudah mendarat di telinganya, menunjukkan seberapa dekat posisi mereka sekarang, namun Luhan tak kunjung bergerak selain dadanya yang naik turun semakin cepat.

"Dan… bra yang sesak."

Luhan yang tersadar bahwa Sehun baru saja mencuri intip bagian dadanya, langsung menekannya dan berbalik agar poisinya sedikit menjauh. Sekarang ia merutuk Baekhyun, designer bajunya hari ini yang membuat Luhan harus mengenakan bra kekecilan.

"Kau, Nona Lu, tidak diterima di posisi HRD." ujar Sehun kalem sembari memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya sedangkan Luhan masih betah menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

Luhan menggeleng tak terima. Selain karena tindakan tak senonoh si lelaki, ia juga tak suka dipermainkan seperti ini.

Sambil menahan amarahnya yang sudah meninggi, Luhan pun mengangguk singkat dan segera beranjak dari kursi. Persetan, pikirnya. Ia tak sudi jika harus menjajakan lubang perawannya.

"Kecuali kau mau menjadi sekretarisku."

Luhan yang baru saja memegang gagang pintu, menoleh ke belakang dimana Sehun tengah tersenyum congkak.

"Gajimu bahkan tiga kali lipat dari posisi HRD tadi. Oh, atau mungkin empat?"

Luhan menelan ludah namun cengkramannya pada gagang besi tidak lepas. Ia memang membutuhkan uang, untuk kebutuhan primernya yang belakangan ini tak terpenuhi. Seperti membeli sepatu, kalung emas, dress, dan bahkan maskaranya sudah nyaris habis.

Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, Luhan akhirnya melepas gagang dan kembali berjalan kearah meja. Senyum congkak Sehun masih disana, sehingga Luhan malah semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanyanya langsung ke inti.

"Hei-hei, aku adalah calon bosmu. Sopanlah sedikit dan mendekat kemari."

Luhan mendengus sebelum melangkah lebar-lebar tanpa peduli betapa tidak anggunnya dia. Begitu tiba disamping kursi, ia melirik benda itu sedetik kemudian duduk diatasnya dengan tidak santai.

"Siapa yang bilang duduk di kursi? Naik kesini." titah Sehun sembari menunjuk meja di hadapannya.

Dengan sigap Luhan pun duduk diujung sudut meja kiri. Ia bukannya tidak mengerti apa yang sedang lelaki itu rencanakan, tapi dirinya sudah muak, tidak sabar ingin mendapat posisi di kantor ini.

"Ck. Kenapa diujung sana?"

Luhan membelalak ketika Sehun menarik pahanya hingga ia bergeser ke tengah meja. Berkas-berkas termasuk CV miliknya berjatuhan terkena bokongnya, namun Sehun nampak tak peduli. Luhan kini posisinya sudah berhadapan dan nyaris tak berjarak dengan Sehun.

"Sekarang, _interview_ sesi dua, sebagai tes apakah kau pantas menjadi sekretarisku atau tidak."

Sehun memosisikan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh Luhan. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Luhan.

"Pertanyaan pertama… kau cup B atau C?"

"Apa-apaan—"

"Ini wawancara, Luhan."

Luhan mengulum bibirnya, kesal setengah mati. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan berada di posisi ini, ditanyai pertanyaan vulgar dengan keadaan dadanya ditatap lapar oleh seorang CEO mesum.

"B." Jawabnya singkat sembari memalingkan wajah, tak tahan dengan wajah terangsang Sehun.

"Kukira C? Tapi tidak masalah. Ini terlihat kenyal."

Luhan kembali berpaling menatap Sehun ketika dada kirinya mendapat remasan kuat. Bukannya menjauhkan tangan, Sehun malah semakin mencengkram dan menggoyangkan cengkramannya seakan ia ingin membuktikan jawaban yang Luhan beri.

"Jauhkan tanganmu atau aku akan—"

"Pertanyaan kedua." potong Sehun sembari menarik tangannya menjauh. Ekspresinya sangat datar seakan-akan ia tidak baru saja memainkan buah dada seseorang.

"Kelaminmu berbulu atau tidak?"

Mulut Luhan terbuka dan gadis itu kehilangan kata-katanya. Baginya, Sehun sudah sangat melewati batas. Ia sudah berpikir untuk turun dari meja dan lari menuju pintu keluar untuk menyelamatkan diri, namun Sehun yang membuka belahan kakinya membuat Luhan tersentak.

Kakinya dilebarkan sehingga menyebabkan rok spannya naik perlahan-lahan. Hingga celana dalam putih Luhan nampak oleh Sehun, Sehun pun menyeringai.

"Biar kucari tau sendiri jawabannya."

Luhan ingin berontak, tapi tangan Sehun terlalu kuat menekan paha dalamnya. Rasanya ia seperti kram, apalagi gerakan Sehun tadi terlalu cepat dan tiba-tiba. Luhan pun meringis menahan sakit.

Sehun bergerak cekatan. Tangan kirinya menahan kedua kaki Luhan agar tetap terbuka, sedangkan tangan kanan menarik celana dalam Luhan ke samping, sehingga nampaklah belahan dua daging putih milik si gadis.

"Hm, sedikit berbulu." komentar Sehun saat melihat bulu tipis di bibir vagina Luhan. Telunjuknya mengitari bulu-bulu itu, menggelitiknya.

"Begitu diterima, aku ingin kau mencukur ini sampai habis." titah Sehun sembari meremas bulu kelamin Luhan.

Luhan yang masih merasakan kram di pahanya, semakin meringis merasakan Sehun yang meremas bulu di kemaluannya. Sehun pun kembali membenarkan celana dalam Luhan, namun tetap membiarkan rok sang gadis naik hingga ke pinggul.

"Pertanyaan terakhir."

Luhan sudah pasrah. Apapun yang terjadi hari ini akan langsung ia lupakan begitu tiba di apartemen. Persetan dengan pekerjaan. Persetan dengan mascara.

"Kau lebih suka jari atau penis yang mencangkul vaginamu?"

Wajah Luhan memerah. Selama ini lubangnya tak pernah dimasuki apapun, bahkan mainan dildo yang sempat ditawarkan Baekhyun pun ia tolak mentah-mentah. Tak ada satu pun pengalaman bercinta yang sudah ia lewati, sehingga ia masih terlalu malu jika mendengar perkataan sevulgar dari mulut Sehun.

"Jari? Penis? Cepat jawab sebelum aku membuktikannya sendiri."

"A-aku tidak pernah melakukannya." Luhan menunduk.

Sehun mengernyit begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksud Luhan. Gadis di depannya masih perawan, itu berarti lubangnya pun akan sangat sempit. Oh, membayangkan sensasinya saja sudah membuat penis Sehun mengeras. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tak mencoba vagina perawan.

"Dengar, Luhan." Sehun mencoba lembut. "Kalau kau berhasil meyakinkanku bahwa kau masih perawan, kau diterima menjadi sekretarisku. Bagaimana?"

Kepala Luhan mengangkat dan gadis itu menatap Sehun ragu-ragu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksud dari 'meyakinkan masih perawan' yang dikatakan Sehun, tapi apabila imbalannya ia diterima menjadi sekretaris berupah tinggi, berhasil membuatnya tergiur.

"Bagaimana?" ulang Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berakhir di posisi menungging diatas karpet. Kepalanya miring menghadap kiri, sedangkan kedua tangannya yang diikat dengan dasi diposisikan tepat di bawah badan, sebagai topangan lebih takut-takut ia terjatuh nanti.

Sehun sedang berlutut di belakangnya. Mengabadikan pose menggairahkan dari Luhan menggunakan kameranya. Lubang vagina yang rapat, lubang pantat, bahkan hingga ke payudara Luhan yang menggantung hingga putingnya menyentuh karpet ia potret berkali-kali.

"Putingmu merah. Cantik sekali." puji Sehun saat tengah mengambil gambar puting yang dimainkan olehnya.

Puting yang awalnya dimainkan itu dilepas begitu saja hingga menyebabkan dada Luhan bergoyang. Luhan melenguh kelepasan, dan ia kembali membisu begitu teringat perintah Sehun yang menyuruhnya tak bersuara.

"Oke, sekarang mari kita lihat si pemeran utama."

Kamera Sehun kini mengarah ke vagina Luhan yang rapat. Sehun menggerakkan kameranya mengikuti garis belahan vagina Luhan hingga sampai ke klitoris, mencoba merekam keindahan vagina yang sesaat lagi akan dibuat melar olehnya.

Hahahaha. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya merasa perkasa.

Luhan mulai bergetar ketika satu jari Sehun menyentuh garis vaginanya. Di belakang, Sehun berdecak kagum sambil mengusap-usap garis rapat itu. Sudah lama sekali ia tak menyaksikan vagina yang serapat ini.

"Apa kau tidak bermasturbasi? Ini ketat sekali, Lu."

Luhan pernah dengar tentang masturbasi. Baekhyun seringkali mengenalkannya dengan alat-alat mainan berbahan karet bernama dildo. Bahkan sahabat gilanya itu sempat mempraktekkan secara live, di depan mata Luhan!

Tapi Luhan tidak seberani itu untuk menjamah vaginanya. Karena itulah belahan kelaminnya sangat rapat.

"Seperti yang kubilang, Luhan, aku akan mencari tahu apakah kau benar perawan atau tidak."

Luhan menggerakkan bokongnya tak nyaman saat ujung jari tengah Sehun mengorek-ngorek lubang vaginanya. Vaginanya terasa dicongkel-congkel meskipun itu hanya di bibirnya saja.

Luhan semakin merinding ketika merasakan aliran basah keluar dari lubang vaginanya. Ia memang belum pernah masturbasi, tapi ia paham dengan cairan basah yang akan keluar dari alat vitalnya itu jika ia terangsang. Karena jari Sehun yang meliuk-liuk di bawah sana berhasil menggodanya!

Luhan pun mengerang tak nyaman. Ingin mendesah namun takut jika itu akan membuat Sehun semakin terpancing.

Sampai kemudian…

JLEB

"Aaakh!"

Satu jari tengah tadi mendadak menusuk vaginanya hingga ke titik terdalam. Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya maju, berusaha menjauhkan lubangnya dari jari panjang Sehun. Namun bukannya terbebas, Sehun malah menahan pahanya hingga ia terpaksa kembali mundur dan lubang vaginanya kembali menelan jari tengah Sehun lahap-lahap.

"Sakiiit… Sehun jangan terlalu dalaam… aaaakh!"

"Tenang, cantik. Ini baru satu jari." Sehun semakin keras menahan paha Luhan dan tangannya ditekan semakin dalam. Di dalam vagina, ujung jarinya ia gerakkan dengan beringas, mencoba melebarkan dinding sempit milik Luhan.

Luhan tersentak ketika jari Sehun tadi ditarik keluar dalam sedetik. Sehun di belakangnya menyeringai, melihat bagaimana lender vagina Luhan terhubung di ujung jari tengahnya saat ia menarik tangan tadi.

Luhan memejam matanya. Ia pikir Sehun sudah percaya bahwa ia masih perawan dan bosnya itu tidak akan lagi mempermainkan vaginanya. Namun tanpa diduga, rupanya Sehun kembali menusuk lubang vaginanya. Kali ini jari yang dimasukkan berjumlah empat.

"Aaaa—Aaaakh! Terlalu penuuuhhh Sehuuun aaaaah…"

"Wow, kau sungguhan sempit sayang. Empat jariku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali disana." Ujar Sehun tenang sembari mencoba menggerakkan empat jarinya yang terjepit kuat. Padahal vagina Luhan sudah sangat becek, namun empat jarinya belum juga mampu masuk sepenuhnya apalagi bergerak.

"Sialan, ini terlalu sempit. Harus kubuat sedikit longgar untuk penisku nanti." usai berkata seperti itu, Sehun pun mengeratkan kuncian tangannya agar menahan tubuh Luhan tidak bergerak kemana-mana. Tangan kanannya mulai bergerak, menusuk dan menyodok-nyodok lubang ketat Luhan secara paksa.

Vagina Luhan terus menerus ditusuk, tanpa peduli si empunya kini berteriak sakit. Lubang sempit itu disodok dengan empat jari dengan sangat cepat, hingga membuat vagina Luhan berubah menjadi sangat merah.

"Ya, benar begitu, sayang. Melebarlah!" Sehun tertawa saat merasakan lubang Luhan sudah mulai menerima keempat jarinya. Lubangnya tak lagi rapat dan vagina Luhan sudah sangat becek sampai-sampai cairannya terciprat keluar mengikuti gerakan kocokan tangan Sehun.

Sehun berhenti mengocok vagina Luhan. Keempat jarinya yang berada di dalam ia buka melebar, membuat lubang Luhan dipaksa melebar dari dalam. Luhan dibuat mengerang semakin keras, tapi Sehun tidak peduli dan malah semakin melebarkan tangannya.

"Sabar, jalang. Ini belum cukup untuk penis besarku." ucap Sehun sambil terus melebarkan jarinya. Luhan sudah menyerah untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya karena tangan Sehun terlalu kuat menahan gerakan pahanya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Luhan merasakan tangan Sehun yang terbuka di dalam pelan-pelan ditarik keluar. Lubangnya terasa dipaksa melebar dari dalam dan itu benar-benar sakit untuk perawan seperti dirinya.

"Masih kurang lebar. Penisku tidak muat di vagina merahmu ini." decak Sehun sembari mencoba menarik tangannya. Saat sudah mendekat ke lubang vagina, nampak lubang Luhan membuka selebar tangan Sehun yang terbuka. Sehun bersiul senang sebelum menarik keluar keempat jarinya tadi, menyisakan lubang vagina yang sudah jauh lebih lebar dari sebelumya.

Kembali Sehun mengarahkan kamera ke lubang lebar Luhan. Pria itu berdecak kagum sambil menyoroti lingkaran merah vagina Luhan.

"Lihatlah vagina ini." ujarnya. Tangannya yang tidak memegang kamera dibawa menarik sebelah bibir vagina Luhan agar melarnya lebih nampak. "Penisku akan suka ini." katanya sembari mengusap-usap lubang merah itu.

Sehun pun menyudahi kegiatan merekamnya. Ia mengelap tangannya yang basah terkena cairan vagina Luhan, lalu setelah itu melepaskan dasi yang mengikat Luhan.

Perempuan itu menjengit ketika Sehun menarik kasar bahunya.

"Jangan menangis. Pekerjaanmu akan selalu seperti ini, jadi bersiap-siaplah." ujar Sehun lembut sembari mengusap airmata yang tersisa di pipi Luhan. Pria itu memberi kecupan di dahi sebelum pergi beranjak meninggalkan Luhan yang telanjang.

"Kau diterima. Sekarang pulanglah. Jangan lupa untuk mencukur bulu di kemaluanmu itu."

PIntu ditutup, menyisakan Luhan yang terbaring lemas diatas karpet. Perempuan itu menangis, merasa tidak punya pilihan lain karena ia pun tidak ingin menolak iming-iming gaji yang akan ia dapatkan nanti.

Apakah ini sama artinya bahwa ia berperan sebagai jalang?

Luhan menangis. Ia memakai pakaiannya sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued?

Oke, gw sedikit syok pas tau ada begitu banyak yg sider di ff gw.

Gw cuma mau bilang kalo bikin ff pwp itu susah, gak semudah yg kalian kira. Gw minta seenggaknya kalian ninggalin jejak, supaya gw juga tau ada brp banyak yg nunggu kelanjutan ff gw.

Deal?


	2. Chapter 2

"Asshh…"

Luhan meringis untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menutup salep milik Baekhyun yang baru saja ia gunakan. Salep milik sahabatnya itu memang sering digunakan manakala Baekhyun sukses digempur habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol, pacarnya. Reaksi obatnya tidak buruk, bagian bawahnya kini terasa dingin karena salep.

Ia pun berdiri, merapikan kembali celananya dan membuka pintu kamar mandi untuk menemukan senyum konyol Baekhyun.

Luhan memutar matanya malas. "Kenapa cengengesan begitu?" lalu melewati Baekhyun begitu saja untuk menuju kasur, ingin mengistirahatkan diri.

"Kau belum cerita detailnya."

Luhan naik keatas ranjang. Ia melepas branya dari luar kaus, lantas menaruhnya di bawah bantal sebelum menaruh kepalanya untuk berbaring.

"Si brengsek itu sudah merebut keperawananku dengan jarinya. Apalagi yang kurang jelas?" jawab Luhan ketus seraya menarik selimut.

Baekhyun mendecak gemas sebelum naik melompat ke ranjang hingga menyebabkan guncangan. Gadis mungil itu menarik turun selimut yang menutupi wajah Luhan.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Ceritakan tentang dia! Siapa, nama CEO itu… Sehun, katamu?"

Mata Luhan terbuka malas. Ia mengerang malas sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk di kepala ranjang, untuk meladeni mulut bebek Baekhyun. Kenapa sahabatnya itu seantusias ini, sih?

"Dia masih muda. Kutebak usianya masih awal dua puluhan, belum sampai ke angka dua lima." Luhan kembali menatap Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu tersenyum sangat lebar. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa dia tampan? Apa warna rambutnya? Oh, apa dia menggunakan jas saat mewawancaramu? Aaah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku tersipu."

Luhan mencubit gemas tangan Baekhyun untuk menghentikan khayalan konyol sahabatnya itu. "Kau mengincarnya? Astaga, Baek. Kurang apa Chanyeol untukmu? DIa bahkan bersedia menggempurmu setiap malam kalau kau meminta."

"Tidak, bukan begitu Luhan sayang," Baekhyun menggeleng gemas, poninya dibuat bergerak-gerak mengikuti gelengannya. "Pertanyaan yang tepat adalah, apa **dia** **mengincarmu**?"

Mata Luhan membulat. Ia tak habis pikir dengan Baekhyun yang mengira Sehun mengincarnya. Bahkan yang ada di kepala Luhan, Sehun hanyalah sebatas calon bosnya yang memiliki kemesuman diatas rata-rata.

"Mengincar tubuhku, mungkin. Sehun sialan itu benar-benar melecehkanku tadi, Baek, asal kau tahu."

"Jangan pesimis begitu." Baekhyun berkata simpati, entah untuk menghibur entah untuk menggoda. "Kau itu menarik, Lu. Mana mungkin lelaki muda semacam Sehun itu tidak terjerat dalam pesonamu? Apalagi kau memakai pakaian seksi tadi."

"Kalaupun benar begitu, aku tidak ada niatan untuk memacari bos sendiri. Lelaki itu terlalu kasar, aku tidak suka cara mainnya."

" _Cara main_ , katamu? Wow, Luhan… Bicaramu itu seperti kau sudah sering bermain seks saja."

Luhan mendengus malas saat sadar ia sudah salah mengucap kata. Kini bukannya mereda, ocehan Baekhyun malah semakin beruntun memenuhi telinganya. Luhan yang sudah terlanjur mengantuk pun memilih untuk masuk ke dalam selimut, mengabaikan cerewetnya Baekhyun.

"Astaga, dia tampan atau tidak? Tinggal jawab saja! Hey, Lulu!"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan bangun dengan aroma masakan dari arah dapur. Gadis itu melirik sebelah kasurnya, untuk memastikan bahwa yang memasak adalah Baekhyun. Benar, ranjang di sebelahnya sudah kosong.

Ia mendesah sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan duduk bersila. Kemaluannya sudah tidak begitu sakit, terima kasih pada obat Baekhyun yang semalam ia gunakan.

Kebiasaan, Luhan meraih ponselnya dari atas nakas untuk mengecek akun SNS-nya. Barangkali ibunya yang berada di China menelponnya, untuk melarangnya mencari pekerjaan karena Luhan tidak perlu sedepresi itu demi mendapatkan uang. Luhan tidak perlu bekerja untuk setahun ini, karena tabungan ayahnya bahkan tidak akan habis sampai Luhan memiliki cucu sekalipun.

Tapi memang Luhan saja yang ingin berubah dewasa, sehingga memutuskan untuk mulai mencari uang sendiri demi memenuhi kebutuhan _make up_ dan _fashion_ nya.

Luhan berhenti meng- _scroll_ layar ketika ada satu pesan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal.

 _Dari : Unknown number_

 _Selamat pagi, Luhan. Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa kau bisa mulai bekerja dari minggu depan. Langsung saja datang ke atas, ke ruangan kemarin tempatmu diwawancara. Oke?_

 _Dan satu hal lagi. Aku menyesal untuk tindakanku kemarin. Aku tidak dalam mood baik dan menyalurkan hasratku padamu merupakan cara yang tidak professional. Aku mengaku salah dan kuharap kau bisa memaafkanku. Jangan takut untuk menjadi sekretarisku, aku janji tidak akan mengulangi kejadian yang sama._

Luhan membeku di tempatnya. Pesan singkat itu ia baca berulang-ulang, untuk memastikan isinya. Apa ini pesan dari Sehun? Lagipula siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

Tanpa disadari, Luhan tersenyum. Satu permohonan maaf memang tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa nyeri dan emosi yang ia rasakan hari kemarin. Namun permintaan maaf Sehun terkesan tulus, sehingga ia tak punya pilihan lain selain merona.

Merona?

Tidak, tidak!

Luhan menepuk-nepuk pipinya gemas. Ia tidak bisa secepat itu merubah pandangannya terhadap sosok lelaki bernama Sehun. Sehun adalah lelaki brengsek, dan ia tetap harus waspada kalau-kalau nanti Sehun kembali menjamahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Luhan. Disana itu adalah meja milikmu, kuharap kau bisa bekerja dengan baik. Oh, iya, apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Luhan ingin mengorek telinganya. Apakah yang barusan tadi adalah Sehun, si CEO berjas hitam, menyambutnya di pintu masuk, dengan senyum tampan yang mampu menggoda setiap wanita di muka bumi?

"Pagi juga, bos. Dan ya, saya sudah sarapan tadi." jawab Luhan seraya menunduk canggung. Dalam hati mempertanyakan sejak kapan ada dua meja di ruangan ini? Karena seingatnya hanya ada satu, dan itu milik Sehun.

"Aku keberatan kalau kau panggil 'bos' seperti itu. Lagipula aku masih muda. Panggil Sehun saja, oke?"

Luhan lagi-lagi dibuat ingin mengorek telinga. Haruskah Sehun mengedipkan matanya diakhir kalimatnya tadi? Bosnya itu sedang kelilipan atau bagaimana?

"Baik, Sehun."

"Kalau begitu aku sarapan dulu. Siapkan saja agenda untukku hari ini."

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan benar-benar seorang _fresh graduate_. Maksudnya, ia tak memiliki pengalaman apapun dalam pekerjaannya kali ini. Terlebih posisinya sekarang terbilang tinggi sebagai sekretaris sang CEO.

Dari sekian banyak tugas yang seharusnya bisa ia kerjakan dengan baik, hampir seluruhnya tidak lancar terlaksana. Ia masih kebingungan, kadang harus membolak-balik beberapa tumpukan berkas hanya untuk menemukan kertas jadwal Sehun yang sudah ia susun.

Sementara saat ini, lagi-lagi ia gagal menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Ia mengoprek meja kerjanya, sampai menunduk ke empat sisi kaki meja barangkali berkas yang ia cari terselip disana. Di depan meja miliknya, ada Sehun yang berdiri menunggu berkas tersebut.

"Sebentar, Sehun. Kurasa aku menaruhnya disini." ujar Luhan kikuk.

Sehun mengangguk sabar dan kembali diam memerhatikan Luhan yang bergerak kesana kemari mencari sebuah map berkas. Dua tangan lelaki itu masuk ke saku celana, mengepal erat seakan-akan ia tengah menahan diri akan sesuatu.

Oh, ya, tentu saja ia tengah menahan diri. Menahan diri untuk tidak terangsang dengan pemandangan puting Luhan yang tercetak dibalik kemeja. Bagaimana bisa puting susu gadis itu mencuat jelas, padahal kemeja yang digunakan sama sekali tidak ketat.

 _Gluk_

Sehun menelan ludahnya saat melihat belahan dada Luhan tatkala gadis itu merunduk ke kolong meja. Daging payudara itu terlihat putih, kenyal, dan padat. Tanpa bisa ditahan bibirnya tersenyum, mengingat kejadian seminggu lalu saat dirinya sempat mempermainkan puting si gadis.

"Luhan." panggil Sehun berniat ingin menyuruh Luhan berdiri. Ia tak bisa lama-lama menatap belahan payudara Luhan seperti ini.

"Maaf, Sehun. Sebentar…"

Luhan justru bergerak semakin cepat, yang mana membuatnya—oh, tuhan—daging payudaranya bergoyang kesana kemari.

"Luhan."

"Kuyakin aku menaruhnya disini. Ya, seharusnya berkas itu—"

"Luhan!"

Luhan menegak tiba-tiba saat mendengar sentakan Sehun. Ia berkedip heran melihat wajah berkerut Sehun. Apakah bosnya itu marah? Apa ia sudah dicap sebagai sekretaris tak berkompeten?

"Berhenti menunduk seperti itu kalau kau tak ingin aku meremas dadamu."

Mulut Luhan terbuka. Gadis itu tergagap beberapa saat. Lalu tangannya menekan bagian atas dadanya, baru tersadar bahwa sejak tadi ia sudah memamerkan bagian tubuhnya itu.

"M-maaf."

Sehun meremas rambutnya frustasi. Lelaki itu menatap Luhan lurus. "Aku akan keluar sebentar. Kau lanjutlah cari berkas."

Luhan mengangguk kaku ketika Sehun mulai berbalik untuk menuju pintu keluar. Gadis itu menampar jidatnya, merasa malu sudah pamer dada seperti tadi. Huh, untung saja Sehun sungguhan memegang janjinya untuk tidak melecehkannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berbalik di toilet. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja memasuki toilet di ruangannya sendiri. Namun ia tak ingin desahannya didengar Luhan karena ia tak bisa diam selama bermain solo.

 _Solo_? Ya, tentu saja! Bagaimana bisa Sehun mendiamkan penisnya yang berdiri sesak di bawah sana? Pemandangan erotis payudara Luhan yang bergoyang-goyang berhasil membangunkan adik di selangkangannya. Jika sudah seperti itu, ia pun hanya punya dua pilihan. Antara menggauli Luhan, atau bermain solo.

Kalau saja ini bukan hari pertama Luhan bekerja, Sehun pasti sudah berani menangkap dada menggelayut Luhan tadi. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur berjanji. Dan ia pun tak bisa segegabah itu kalau ingin Luhan tetap bekerja sebagai sekretarisnya.

"Sabar, penisku. Suatu saat kau akan masuk dalam vagina Luhan." ujarnya bodoh, sambil mulai memijat pangkal kemaluannya. Ia mendesah, kepalanya mendongak nikmat. Yang ada di kepalanya kini adalah bagaimana indahnya payudara Luhan menggelayut.

"Aaahh…"

Bagaimana rasanya jika penisnya dijepit diantara belahan daging itu. Bagaimana rasanya jika ia langsung menusuk belahan payudara Luhan tiba-tiba dengan penisnya, disaat gadis itu masih sibuk menunduk mencari berkas.

"Aaash Luhann…"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan merenggangkan otot tangan dan lehernya. Sudah jam lima sore, waktu bekerjanya sudah berakhir. Gadis itu melirik ke meja Sehun. Sang CEO nampak masih sibuk dengan berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya. Posisi kepalanya disangga dengan satu tangan, sementara rambutnya sudah terlihat acak-acakan akibat sudah berkali-kali disisir dengan jari. Kaitan dasinya pun tak rapi lagi, sudah melonggar.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya yang sempat terbuka. Astaga, apa dia baru saja melamuni wajah rupawan sang CEO? Kenapa pula Sehun harus menangkapnya basah sedang menatap seperti itu? Nanti lelaki itu akan berpikiran yang tidak—

"Kau baru sadar aku setampan itu? Kau baru sadar aku pantas untuk mendapatkan lubang perawanmu?" Sehun tertawa melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah. Gadis itu terlihat ingin menyangkalnya, namun tak ada satupun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau harus menggangahimu dulu. Lagipula, Lu, jam kerja sudah usai." Sehun menutup map yang belum selesai ditandatangani. Lelaki itu berjalan kearah Luhan yang masih membeku diatas kursi, yang wajahnya semerah stroberi.

"Karena kita sudah tidak dalam jam kerja, maka, aku tidak janji untuk tidak menyentuhmu seperti seminggu lalu." telunjuk Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan perlahan-lahan. "Satu ronde sebelum pulang, hm, bagaimana? Nanti kuantar kau ke apartemenmu."

Luhan menepis telunjuk Sehun ketika lelaki itu mulai mendekat ke bibirnya. Ia berpaling, mencoba memberi penolakan halus. Meskipun Sehun tak sama sekali memaksanya kali ini, namun tetap saja ia masih ingin mempertahankan vaginanya yang bersih dari penis manapun.

"Kalau begitu _blow_ saja. Oke?" tawar Sehun, lelaki itu semakin mendekati wajah Luhan. "Kumohon, Lu, penisku sudah berdiri tegak semenjak melihat putingmu ini." dua telunjuk Sehun menekan pas dua puting Luhan sehingga membuat si gadis mendesah kelepasan.

Mendengar desahan itu, Sehun pun tersenyum miring. Telunjuknya menekan semakin dalam, semakin menenggelamkan puting di dalam payudara Luhan.

"Sehuun, jangan…"

"Kau menyukainya, Luhan. Apa yang salah jika kita berhubungan seks sekarang?" Sehun tertawa, ia mencubit gemas puting Luhan yang tadinya sudah tenggelam. "Putingmu tidak bisa berbohong, Luhan. Mereka sudah mengeras sejak tadi." ujar Sehun, semakin semangat memilin-milin puting Luhan yang sudah sedikit tertarik ke depan.

"M-mereka kedinginan." Luhan tidak bohong. AC di ruangan ini memang terlalu dingin untuknya, sehingga putingnya mengerut secara natural. Namun Sehun menyalahartikannya sebagai aksi terangsang.

"Kedinginan? Kalau begitu izinkan kuberi kehangatan dari lidahku."

Sehun mendadak sudah berlutut di depan kursi Luhan. Lelaki itu merobek bagian atas kemeja Luhan, menghasilkan robekan besar hingga ke perut rata si gadis. Ia menarik kursi Luhan mendekat, sampai wajahnya berhadapan pas dengan bra Luhan.

"Pantas saja putingmu tercetak. Bra ini terlalu tipis untuk payudaramu, sayang."

Selang berapa detik kemudian, Sehun menenggelamkan hidungnya pada belahan payudara Luhan, otomatis membuat tangannya memeluk pinggang Luhan. Ia mengesap aromanya seperti sedang membaui aroma makanan kesukaannya. Begitu rakus.

"Sehun… ah, geli… aaah.." Luhan mulai mendesah sembari meremas pegangan kursi. Jilatan Sehun benar-benar basah dan hangat di garis payudaranya.

"Ini sangat kenyal. Aku suka." puji Sehun sebelum menggerakkan hidungnya yang tenggelam dengan gemas. Ia mencoba menekan wajahnya agar bisa merasakan getaran payudara Luhan yang diakibatkan olehnya.

Tidak sabar, Sehun pun langsung meloloskan dua tali bra Luhan. Ketika diturunkan, nampak payudara Luhan yang bergoyang seperti hendak tumpah kebawah akibat kehilangan penyangga dari bra.

"Sialan. Dadamu benar-benar cantik, Lu."

Luhan tidak yakin apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk merona. Namun sedikitnya ia tersipu ketika Sehun memuji penampilan dadanya. Sedikitnya ia senang mendapati Sehun menatap payudaranya penuh puja.

Sehun mengapit kedua daging payudara Luhan dari samping, mencoba membuatnya memadat ketengah hingga putingnya pun berdempetan menghadap wajahnya. Payudara Luhan yang didempetkan ia gerakkan keatas bawah, membuatnya terguncang-guncang erotis. Lidah Sehun terjulur, membuat puting Luhan yang berayun keatas bawah mengenai hangat lidahnya.

"Bagaimana? Masih dingin?" tanya Sehun disela kegiatannya. Ia menaik turunkan payudara Luhan semakin kencang, membuat daging itu terasa lebih kenyal di tangannya.

Luhan menggeleng, tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Ia mendongak, suara mendesah mulai keluar beruntun dari mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Ooh, aku lupa putingmu semerah ini." Sehun berdecak kagum melihat betapa tegak dan merahnya puting Luhan sekarang. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengambil ponsel di saku celana, sedangkan tangan kiri tetap menahan payudara Luhan.

Kamera ponsel ia arahkan pas ke puting bengkak Luhan yang sudah mengkilat terkena liurnya. Tak lupa tangan kirinya mencengkram semakin kuat agar payudara itu semakin membusung ke depan.

Selesai mengambil foto, Sehun mencampakkan ponselnya dan kembali ia memainkan dua buah payudara Luhan. Kali ini ia meremasnya secara sembarang, membuat Luhan mendesah-desah keenakan.

"Kau suka ini, hm? Kau suka aku memantulkan payudara kenyalmu seperti ini?" goda Sehun ketika ia mulai memantul-mantulkan dada Luhan dengan mendorongnya dari arah bawah. Daging kenyal itu dipantulkan semakin cepat, seakan-akan Sehun sedang memainkan sebuah permainan.

"Sehuuun… Putingnya, kumohon…"

"Kau ingin kuapakan putingmu, hm? Kutekan?" Sehun menekan kedua puting keras Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Sukses membuat puting itu tenggelam hingga ke dasar.

"Kupilin?" Sehun memainkan puting yang tenggelam itu dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Ia tertawa puas melihat reaksi Luhan yang menggeliat diatas kursi.

"Atau kutarik?"

Puting Luhan yang masih dipilin mendadak ia tarik ke depan hingga membuat dada Luhan membusung. Sehun merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri, namun tetap menarik puting Luhan sehingga puting itu mengikuti gerakannya.

"Sehunaaahh.. Ah, lepaass.."

Sehun terkekeh, ia tidak langsung serta-merta menuruti permohonan Luhan. Puting merah Luhan ditarik semakin jauh, membuat payudara sang gadis berubah memanjang.

"Aku suka putingmu, sayang. Apalagi ketika kutarik memanjang seperti ini."

Sepuluh detik setelahnya, Sehun melepas mendadak puting yang tadi ia tarik. Puting itu turun kebawah begitu lepas dari tarikannya, namun langsung kembali tegak seperti semula karena otot dada si gadis yang masih kencang.

"Sekarang giliran penisku yang mendapat jatahnya."

Sehun melepas sabuk celananya dengan tergesa. Resletingnya ditarik turun, lalu diambil keluarlah penis besarnya yang sudah berdiri keras minta dijamah.

Mata Luhan tak bisa berkedip melihat pemandangan itu. Ini adalah kali pertama Sehun menunjukkan penisnya, sehingga tidak heran jika kini wajahnya memerah panas karena malu. Apalagi dengan ukuran kejantanan Sehun yang ia tebak, 6 inchi? Belum lagi diameternya. Penis itu benar-benar gemuk.

"Kenalkan, penisku, Nona Lu. Teman kecilku yang sering terbangun saat aku merasa tergoda olehmu." Sehun berujar konyol seakan memperkenalkan teman masa kecilnya. Ia memegang pangkal penisnya yang bersih tak ditumbuhi bulu, lalu mengarahkannya pas ke atas, ke arah hidung Luhan.

"Berikan salam perkenalanmu, Lu. Jilat lubangnya."

Luhan mendongak sebelum kembali menatap penis putih dengan kepala jamur pink kemerahan itu. Lidahnya ia julurkan ragu-ragu, begitu pelan mendekati puncak kepala penis Sehun.

Sehun yang tidak sabar pun maju selangkah untuk mempertemukan lidah terjulur Luhan dengan kepala penisnya. Ia mendesah, lalu mencoba menggerakkan kepala penisnya untuk mengusap-usap permukaan lidah Luhan.

"Kau menyambut penisku dengan pintar." puji Sehun saat melihat Luhan mengikuti gerakan kepala penisnya. Gadis itu malah menjilat keseluruhan kepala jamur penis Sehun, dengan pandangan yang tetap terpaku pada Sehun.

"Buka lebar mulutmu. Penisku ingin masuk ke tenggorokanmu." titah Sehun sembari mulai menyiapkan penisnya tegak lurus menuju mulut Luhan. Luhan menurut dengan membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin, mencoba menyamakan ukurannya dengan diameter batang penis Sehun.

"Satu… dua… tiga, makan ini." Sehun tersenyum ketika mendorong penisnya masuk dengan cepat. Luhan sedikit terbatuk, sehingga membuat Sehun kembali mengeluarkan penisnya yang kini sudah dilumuri saliva Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau akan terbiasa nanti." Sehun menyisir poni Luhan dengan sayang, sebelum kembali mengangkat dagu Luhan. Mulut Luhan terbuka seperti sebelumnya, dan kali ini Sehun mendorong penisnya lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Tahan dulu, sayang. Tahan." Sehun menahan kepala Luhan ketika gadis itu ingin memundurkan wajahnya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, penisnya ditarik keluar. Kali ini jauh lebih lengket dari sebelumnya, bahkan beberapa benang putih nampak saling terhubung antara mulut dan kepala penis Sehun.

"Ya, tarik napas. Kali ini aku akan menusukmu lebih keras."

Entah ada dorongan dari mana, Luhan malah mengangguk antusias sembari kembali melebarkan mulutnya. Ia menatap penis lengket Sehun dengan lapar, seolah-olah dirinya lah yang meminta untuk diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Bagus. Satu.. dua.. tiga, lahap penisku." Sehun tidak tanggung-tanggung mendorong penisnya. Sekarang penis panjangnya berhasil tenggelam, bahkan bibir atas Luhan sudah mentok melahap pangkal penisnya.

Luhan menggumam protes. Tenggorokannya terasa dipenuhi oleh batang besar sehingga membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Bukannya melepas, Sehun malah semakin mendorong belakang kepala Luhan. Semakin membuat penisnya masuk ke tenggorokan si gadis.

"Hmm, yaah… tenggorokanmu memijat penisku, Lu.. aah…"

Luhan otomatis berpegangan ke pinggang Sehun begitu merasakan ia mulai kesulitan bernapas. Ketika Sehun menarik sedikit penisnya, Luhan kira lelaki itu ingin mencabut keluar penisnya. Namun rupanya Sehun justru memulai gerakan sodokannya. Membuat cairan precumnya keluar sehingga suara becek pun terdengar di ruangan.

"Tenggorokanmu seperti menghisapku. Kau ini lapar penisku ya?"

Sehun bergerak semakin cepat, tidak peduli sudah banyak saliva yang mengalir keluar menjuntai dari dagu Luhan. Ia mempercepat tusukan dan juga dorongan pada belakang kepala Luhan. Sialan, mulut Luhan terasa sangat sempit karena tak pernah dimasuki satu penis pun.

Begitu merasakan penisnya berkedut, Sehun langsung mencabut tancapan penisnya pada mulut Luhan. Lelaki itu mengocok batang penisnya dengan sangat cepat, di depan Luhan yang menganga menunggu cairan masuk kesana.

"Terima spermaku." Sperma putih kental mulai menyemprot keras kearah Luhan. Sukses masuk ke mulut, beberapa diantaranya mengotori pipi dan sebelah mata Luhan. Sehun juga mengarahkan semprotan spermanya ke dada Luhan, tepatnya ke kedua putingnya, tepat sasaran.

Diakhir, Sehun menamparkan penisnya ke kedua payudara Luhan bergantian. Berniat ingin membuat dada sang gadis terkena cairannya secara merata. Penisnya juga ditepuk-tepukkan ke bagian atas payudara Luhan.

"Nah, foto terakhir sebelum permainan selesai."

Sehun lagi-lagi mengambil beberapa gambar dengan menggunakan ponselnya. Dua dada Luhan yang mengkilat, puting yang kini berwarna putih sperma, dan tak lupa wajah seksi Luhan yang seperti tengah dilapisi masker sperma.

Begitu selesai dengan fotonya, Sehun menunduk untuk mengecup lembut bibir Luhan. "Mari kita bersihkan dirimu. Kuantar kau pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued?

Nah, at least, gw tau seberapa banyak yang suka dan nungguin kelanjutan ff gw. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi kalo gw tau banyak yang doyan, ya pasti gw pun apdetnya lebih cepet. Akhirnya kalian juga yg dapet untungnya, kan?

Sama seperti chap kemarin, gw berharap kalian nyempetin waktu untuk review. Untuk yg gak mau ff ini dilanjut, ya gak usah review. Untuk yg gak suka sama ff ini, ya gak usah review. Gw terima masukan tp gw ga terima bash dan hinaan. Jadi, tuan **hajjcaicuake** (basher yang beraninya review tanpa login) silakan close tab dan gausah repot2 untuk nyampah di review gw, oke?


	3. Chapter 3

"Luhan, astaga kemana saja—S-siapa kau?"

Baekhyun menghentikan jilatannya pada eskrim di sendok. Ada seorang pria asing di depan pintunya, sangat tampan, dengan stelan kemeja putih dan jas abu tanpa lilitan dasi. Metropolis sekali. Baekhyun sampai lupa untuk bernapas.

"Aku Sehun, rekan kerja Luhan."

Mata Luhan berkedip gugup ketika Baekhyun melotot kearahnya. Pasti sahabatnya yang satu itu kaget dengan kepulangannya yang kali ini bersama dengan sang atasan, sang pelaku pelecehan yang seminggu lalu Luhan ceritakan. Ditambah lagi posisinya yang sekarang sedang diangkat gaya bridal oleh Sehun.

"O-oh Sehun… Luhan sudah cerita tentangmu. Masuklah."

Baekhyun langsung mengekor begitu Sehun menuju ke sofa di ruang tamu. Dilihatnya pemuda itu menaruh Luhan perlahan-lahan seolah-olah Luhan adalah gadis yang rapuh.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa mengatup mulutnya. Perlakuan Sehun dari semenjak mereka selesai _bermain_ di kantor menjadi berubah drastis. Luhan tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri, tapi perlakuan Sehun untuknya terkesan sangat istimewa dan juga lembut.

"Masih mual?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusap rambut Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng dengan wajah terbakar. Ia teringat kejadian di mobil Sehun tadi, ketika ia mengeluh mual karena sudah menenggak cairan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

Napas Luhan berhenti saat gadis itu merasakan kecupan di keningnya. Sehun mengusap pipinya dua kali sebelum pamit pergi kepada Baekhyun dan juga dirinya. Setelah kepergian Sehun, Baekhyun langsung berubah menggila dan menggoyang-goyang tubuh lemas Luhan.

"Ceritakan semuanya!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari kedua Luhan bekerja, lagi-lagi ia disambut oleh senyum dan perhatian manis dari Sehun. Atasannya itu nampak sangat senang hari ini, entah Luhan pun tak tahu ada apa sebenarnya.

"Kau nampak bahagia sekali, Sehun."

Sehun tertawa sambil mengekor Luhan dari belakang. Mata pemuda itu tidak bisa lepas dari bokong seksi Luhan yang nampak kenyal untuk diremas.

"Tentu saja. Ada yang membuatku senang pagi tadi."

Luhan terkekeh. Gadis itu memutari meja untuk mulai menyusun berkas-berkas serta agenda yang harus atasannya kerjakan hari ini. "Apa itu?" tanyannya penasaran.

Sehun memajukan wajahnya hingga napasnya menerpa wajah Luhan. Kemudian terdengar suara berbisik yang sangat rendah. "Malam tadi aku memimpikanmu." ujarnya. Matanya kemudian mengarah ke payudara Luhan dari atas. Posisi yang pas untuk melihat kedua daging kenyal Luhan beserta garis tengahnya yang menggoda. "Dan juga memimpikan payudaramu."

Luhan menutup dadanya yang terbuka dengan satu tangan. Mukanya mulai merona dan Sehun nampak puas sudah berhasil menggodanya.

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat manis ketika aku menggodamu seperti sekarang." bibir Sehun mendekat ke daun telinga Luhan. "Apalagi kemarin sore. Saat aku menahan kepalamu, penis besarku di mulutmu, dan matamu yang memohon agar aku terus memberimu penisku."

"Sehun…" tubuh Luhan gemetar terangsang. Lidah Sehun sudah mulai menyapu daun dan cuping telinganya bergantian.

"Kau sangat seksi, Lu. Sangat seksi sampai-sampai aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupamu jika kau kutelanjangi sekarang."

Luhan bergerak mundur saat merasakan kancingnya mulai dilepas. Yang benar saja, ini masih pagi demi tuhan! Ia baru datang kurang dari lima menit lalu dan Sehun sudah dengan beraninya menggoda seperti itu.

"Sehun, ini masih jam kerja."

"Masa bodoh. Perusahaan ini milik ayahku, lagipula aku bisa mengerjakan map sialan itu di rumah nanti." Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan dan pemuda itu mulai menghirup leher Luhan dengan rakus. Ia terlihat seperti vampire yang membaui leher mangsanya demi mencari aliran darah. Sehun terlihat sangat tidak sabar untuk segera menerkam Luhan.

"Aaaahhnnn.."

"Aku suka aroma tubuhmu." Sehun mengendus leher Luhan semakin rakus. Gadis itu ingin mundur tapi tengkuknya masih ditahan oleh Sehun sehingga membuat tubuhnya terpaksa condong ke depan.

"Sehuunhhh, kau sudah berjanji.."

Mendengar itu, Sehun pun mulai menjauhkan wajahnya pelan-pelan. Luhan benar, ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh atau bahasa kasarnya _melecehkan_ Luhan apabila masih jam kerja.

"Argh!" Sehun menggeram marah. Merutuki lidahnya yang saat itu mengucap janji busuk untuk tidak bermain dengan tubuh Luhan. Karena sungguh, pada akhirnya pun Luhan pasti akan berakhir dibawah tubuhnya, mengangkang, serta menerima penisnya entah dengan sukarela maupun tidak. Dan kelak nanti, itulah yang akan menjadi pekerjaan Luhan yang sesungguhnya.

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apa-apa, Sehun berbalik lantas berjalan gusar menuju pintu keluar. Luhan di belakangnya tampak ingin menahan, namun gadis itu nyatanya hanya membeku dengan tangan yang terangkat di udara. Ia tidak bohong apabila agaknya ia menyukai sentuhan Sehun, permainan Sehun, dan segala kata-kata vulgar yang teruntai dari bibir lelaki itu. Namun apa daya, Luhan masihlah seorang gadis yang ingin menjaga kehormatannya. Menerima Sehun secepat ini, tentu bukan pilihan yang tepat.

Pintu dibanting cukup keras dengan Luhan yang masih bergeming di berdirinya. Gadis itu memejam matanya erat-erat, menelan ludah, lalu memutuskan untuk duduk dan memulai aktivitas kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada tidak bisa mengeluarkan sperma. Sehun mengayunkan kepalanya ke belakang, sehingga sedikit mengantuk tembok. Ia pikir ia sudah menyerah dengan keadaan penisnya yang masih menegak, meskipun sudah dimainkan oleh tangannya sendiri semenjak dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Ia sungguh terangsang. Kegiatan solonya tidak berakhir indah karena nyatanya tak setetes pun sperma keluar dari penisnya. Bayangan Luhan dengan kemeja tipis dan putingnya yang mencuat tidak berhasil membuatnya klimaks. Astaga, apa ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?

Sehun mendesah kasar sembari menatap penisnya yang masih betah berdiri. Ia benar-benar frustasi. Mungkin beberapa tenggak alkohol akan berhasil mengurangi kesadarannya sehingga ia akan terlelap nantinya. Well, itu lebih baik daripada mengerjakan tugas kantor dengan kondisi ereksi yang luar biasa kerasnya.

Dengan memasukkan kembali penisnya, tanpa memedulikan seberapa besar benjolan di depan resleting celana hitamnya, Sehun pun keluar dari bilik. Ketika baru membuka pintu toilet, ia dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Luhan di depannya.

Luhan sama-sama terkejut. Gadis itu nampak salah tingkah ketika bertatap muka dengannya.

"A-anu… itu…"

Sehun menelan ludah melihat tingkah Luhan yang tak biasa. Sekarang gadis di depannya ini sangat menggemaskan. Dengan pipi merona, jari yang bertaut, juga mulut yang tergagap seakan-akan gadis itu ingin mengatakan suatu rahasia besar.

"Kau ada rapat jam setengah delapan. Sudah terlambat lima menit, sebenarnya." Luhan terkekeh canggung diakhir kalimat. Tatapan Sehun sangat tajam mengarah padanya, sehingga Luhan pun teringat adegan di ruangan kantor tadi.

Melihat Sehun yang tak kunjung bereaksi, Luhan pun kembali mendongak dan memberanikan diri menatap mata Sehun. Oh, dia harus melakukannya.

"U-untuk yang tadi… aku minta maaf… bukan maksudku untuk… yah, untuk…."

"Aku baru saja memutuskan untuk melupakan itu dan juga melupakan penisku yang masih berdiri." Sehun menunjuk tonjolan di celananya. Alis lelaki itu mengerut melihat reaksi Luhan yang mengatupkan mulut dengan tangannya. "Tapi dengan kemunculanmu yang tiba-tiba, kurasa aku tak bisa lagi menahannya."

"S-sehun—"

"Diam, dan jadilah asisten yang baik. Oke?" Usai memotong kalimat Luhan, Sehun mengambil tangan gadis itu untuk ditarik menuju ruangan kerjanya. Masa bodoh, Sehun sudah terlanjur terpancing dan ia tak peduli apapun selain seks bergairah yang akan mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun! Jangan lakukan—Ouch!"

Luhan meringis merasakan pergelangan tangannya yang terpelintir. Sehun terlalu kasar melepas tangannya sehingga kini ia merasa terkilir.

Sehun, setelah membanting dan mengunci pintu, kembali mendekati Luhan yang masih mengaduh nyeri. Lelaki itu menarik sebelah tangan Luhan yang lain, mengarahkannya ke sofa sehingga Luhan sedikit terhuyung lalu terduduk dengan posisi tidak nyaman.

"Aku tidak bisa bertele-tele lagi, sayang."

Luhan melotot horror menyaksikan Sehun yang kini membuka ikat pinggang kulitnya dengan tergesa. Lelaki itu tak nampak main-main. Ada kesungguhan di matanya dan Luhan kini mulai merasa takut.

"Aku akan memperkosamu. Disini. Sekarang. Tidak peduli kau menyukainya atau tidak."

Usai berkata begitu, Sehun mendekat dan langsung menahan kedua tangan Luhan di sisi kepala. Niat Luhan yang ingin kabur terhalang, gadis itu terperangkap di bawah kungkungan Sehun. Jantungnya berdegup cemas tatkala Sehun menatapnya dengan buas.

Ketika wajah Luhan berpaling, Sehun memanfaatkan itu untuk menggigit pertengahan leher Luhan dan menghisapnya. Gigitannya berjalan turun, menuju payudara Luhan yang naik turun akibat napasnya yang cepat.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya sendiri sebelum mengalihkan lidahnya untuk menjilat area itu. Kemeja dan juga bra yang tipis membuat ia bisa merasakan tekstur payudara beserta puting yang ia jilat, meskipun terhalang dua lapisan tadi.

"Lepass! Sehun—lepaskan aku!"

Luhan belum menyerah untuk berteriak. Gadis itu menggerakkan kaki sebisanya, untuk menendang Sehun dan menjauhkan lelaki itu dari atas tubuhnya.

"Jadilah gadis penurut!" raung Sehun ketika salah satu tendangan Luhan berhasil mengenai pinggangnya. Ia mendecih. Ikatan rambut Luhan yang sudah berantakan ia tarik ke belakang, membuat kepala gadis itu kini mendongak menatapnya.

Sehun berubah berang. Penolakan Luhan membuat amarahnya memuncak dengan tiba-tiba. Padahal kemarin gadis itu jelas-jelas menyukai sentuhannya.

"Jangan munafik, Lu."

Dengan satu tangan, Sehun mulai menarik turun kerah kemeja sampai membuat kancingnya terlepas sembarang. Bra krem Luhan pun ditarik turun, menyebabkan gundukan payudara kenyal itu terhimpit keatas dengan puting yang jauh mencuat.

"Putingmu bahkan sudah berdiri." Sehun terkekeh sebelum mencubit daging kecil itu dengan menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jari. Bukan hanya keras, tapi puting itu juga membengkak dan memerah. Bukti kuat bahwa Luhan pun sama terangsang dengan dirinya.

"Sehuun…"

"Bagus, Luhan. Bagus." Sehun berujar senang mendengar desahan pertama dari bibir gadisnya. Ia menatap puting di tangannya dekat-dekat, sebelum ganti menghisap benda itu dan menariknya menggunakan gigi.

"Jangaaan.. Aaakh!"

Sehun yang baru saja stabil kembali terpancing emosi saat lagi-lagi mendengar penolakan. Puting di gigitannya ditarik ke kanan dan kiri, digoyangkannya keras sehingga membuat payudara kenyal Luhan turut bergoyang-goyang, terkocok ke dua arah.

"Akh! Aaakh…."

Sehun mengeratkan kunciannya pada dua pergelangan tangan Luhan yang semakin bergerak liar. Sementara satu tangan lainnya yang bebas mulai menarik rok span Luhan keatas, kemudian langsung menusuk bagian lubang vagina Luhan dengan telunjuknya. Meskipun terhalang dalaman yang kini lembab serta tanpa melihat langsung ke bawah, Sehun dapat dengan mudah mengelus-elus garis belahan vagina Luhan. Menyebabkan kain lembab itu tenggelam sebagian, membentuk belahan vagina yang tembam.

"Berhenti merengek. Vaginamu sudah sangat becek." ujar Sehun setelah melepas gigitannya.

Melihat Luhan yang kini tak lagi memberi perlawanan, Sehun pun semakin semangat menggosok garis vagina Luhan hingga kain dalamannya semakin tenggelam.

"Haha, aku bisa merasakannya. Cairanmu vaginamu, merembes keluar dari celanamu."

Sehun menekan semakin ke dalam ketika jarinya menerima kedutan dari belah vagina yang ia gosok. Ia yakin si gadis sudah sangat amat terangsang. Kedutan lubang vaginanya sampai terasa di ujung jarinya yang masuk menusuk.

" _Slut_."

Sedetik setelahnya, Sehun mendadak menarik bagian tengah dari celana dalam Luhan. Menyebabkan vagina Luhan terbelah akibat kain celana yang ditarik keatas. Kini daging kelamin sang gadis terpisah dua, juga terangkat naik karena Sehun menariknya cukup keras.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Gesekan kain yang membelah vaginanya membuat klitoris miliknya berdenyut-denyut. Ini memberinya kenikmatan dan sakit sekaligus.

"Bagus. Dengan begini vaginamu akan lebih cepat melebar." Kain dalaman Luhan semakin ditarik. "Sebagai persiapan untuk penisku."

Mendengar kata 'penis', Luhan pun sontak membuka mata dan kembali mencoba berontak. Tangannya berusaha ia bebaskan, tak peduli jika Sehun malah semakin mencengkramnya kuat-kuat. Tidak, ia tidak mau kehilangan keperawanannya!

"Sehun—Aaaakh! Apapun selain seks… Hhh… Kumohon, apapun selain itu…"

Mata Sehun yang tadinya mengarah ke vagina terjepit dan merah milik Luhan, kemudian menatap ke wajah si gadis yang kini memohon-mohon. Ia mendekat dan menatap lamat-lamat, menikmati wajah tersiksa Luhan yang penuh keringat, sebelum melepas tarikannya pada celana dalam yang menyebabkan pinggul Luhan ambruk kembali ke atas sofa.

"Baiklah."

Luhan pun akhirnya bernapas lega. Tangan Sehun juga tak lagi mengunci pergelangannya.

"Aku ingin payudara." Sehun menatap payudara kenyal Luhan yang nampak mengkilat berkat keringat. Dipantulkannya payudara kanan Luhan satu kali, membuat dada itu menggelayut naik turun. "Puaskan aku dengan dada kenyalmu itu."

.

.

.

.

.

Posisi Luhan saat ini adalah merangkak dengan menghadap kaca. Seluruh pakaiannya sudah ditanggalkan, menyisakan dirinya yang kini telanjang bulat, berpose layaknya seorang model majalah pria dewasa.

"Sekarang merunduk. Bersiku di lantai sampai putingmu menyentuh lantai."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri sebelum kembali mengikuti arahan dari lelaki di sampingnya. Ia merundukkan badannya, masih di posisi merangkak. Perlahan-lahan puting susunya mulai menyentuh lantai serta pantatnya semakin menungging keatas.

"Tahan."

Sedangkan Sehun tengah mengambil gambar dari berbagai sudut, mengabadikan payudara menggelayut, bokong yang besar nan kenyal, hingga vagina yang kali ini sudah lagi tak ditumbuhi bulu.

"Buka sedikit." titah Sehun sembari mencoba melebarkan paha Luhan. Lelaki itu juga membuka belahan vagina Luhan, menarik sebelah daging dengan satu tangannya sehingga lubang becek Luhan mampu ditangkap kameranya dengan baik.

"Ini sudah sedikit melebar. Kuharap penisku bisa menancap nanti."

Sehun semakin membuka belahan vagina Luhan. Lendir-lendir basah serta kedutan disana ia rekam pula dalam video. Tak ada yang lebih menggairahkan dibanding vagina seorang gadis ketika tengah terangsang.

Tak bisa menahan diri melihat betapa licinnya lubang vagina Luhan kini, terlebih posisinya yang kini membuka dekat wajahnya, Sehun pun memasukkan jari tengahnya tanpa aba-aba. Luhan terkejut hingga punggungnya bergetar.

"Oh-ho, maaf. Vaginamu terlalu licin."

Masih sambil merekam, kini Sehun memutarkan jarinya. Mencoba menjamah seluruh sisi dinding yang bisa ia gapai dan ia tertawa setiap dinding tersebut berkedut genit.

"Benar, lubangmu sudah sedikit longgar." Ia pun mengeluarkan jari tengahnya, lalu menjilat cairan lengket yang tertinggal di jarinya.

Luhan mendesah lega begitu melihat Sehun yang meletakkan kameranya diatas meja. Itu artinya sesi merekam sudah selesai dan semua ini bisa selesai lebih cepat.

PLAK

"Angkat kepalamu."

Luhan melenguh saat Sehun menampar bokongnya tadi. Lantas ia memperbaiki posisi merangkaknya. Kini payudaranya tak lagi menyentuh lantai.

Dari arah samping, Sehun mulai menurunkan celana. Lelaki itu berlutut, menyejajarkan tinggi pinggulnya dengan Luhan, kemudian menggenggam penisnya untuk diarahkan ke payudara yang menggantung bebas.

Lantas penisnya menampar payudara Luhan, dari arah bawah. Daging kenyal itu ditampar dari kanan ke kiri dan juga sebaliknya, dibuat bergoyang-goyang dengan sangat seksi.

"Buah dadamu sangat kenyal." ujar Sehun ketika melihat goyangan payudara Luhan melalui cermin. Disana nampak jelas penisnya memainkan payudara Luhan, membuatnya terpantul-pantul dalam keadaan menggelayut.

"Aaah… Sehun…" Luhan mendesah, tak membohongi rasa nikmat yang datang dari arah penis Sehun. Payudaranya ditampar dengan batang keras itu, yang seharusnya membuatnya merasa sakit. Tapi bukannya sakit, sensasinya malah membuat Luhan ketagihan.

"Angkat kepalamu." Sehun menarik kunciran rambut Luhan ketika gadis itu menunduk sehingga ia tak bisa menyaksikan gelayutan payudara Luhan. Ia pun kembali menampar, kali ini dari bawah ke atas. Ujung kepala penisnya akan menekan langsung ke puting Luhan, dan lelaki itu melakukannya berulang kali sehingga dada kenyal Luhan naik turun seperti hendak tumpah ke bawah.

"Penisku seperti mengocok payudaramu."

"Aaahn…" Luhan mendesah semakin keras ketika Sehun menaikkan kecepatan goyangan penisnya. Payudaranya naik turun tak karuan, bahkan precum Sehun kini sudah membasahi seluruh daging payudaranya. Sebagian dari cairan kental itu mengalir ke bawah, menjuntai dari puting sebelum menetes ke lantai di bawah. Dan semua itu nampak jelas di cermin sehingga Sehun pun semakin semangat memantulkan dadanya menggunakan penis.

Merasa gemas, Sehun pun menampar payudara itu dengan telapak tangan besarnya. Luhan meringis merasa sakit, namun tidak begitu lama karena kemudian Sehun merubah posisinya menjadi telentang. Lelaki itu segera mengangkangi perut Luhan, lantas kembali menampar payudara Luhan dari atas secara bergantian antara kanan dan kiri. Membuat dada sang gadis semakin lengket terkena cipratan spermanya.

"Payudaramu akan semakin besar setelah ini."

Usai puas dengan menampar, Sehun kembali merubah posisi Luhan. Gadis itu kini duduk dengan kaki terjulur, sementara Sehun berlutut di depannya. Sebelah payudaranya yang lengket dicengkram Sehun, lalu kepala penis lelaki itu mendekat ke ujung puting merah miliknya.

Wajah Luhan serasa terbakar ketika melihat bagaimana kepala penis lelaki itu menggosok pucuk putingnya yang mengacung. Bagaimana putingnya yang membengkak mengisi celah di kepala penis Sehun, menutupi lubang jalur sperma lelaki itu.

"Bahkan putingmu, Luhan, tercipta untuk lubang penisku."

"Aaangh.."

Luhan menjenjangkan lehernya. Punggung membusur, dada membusung, seakan menyambut gerakan penis Sehun yang masih menabrak puting susunya. Sensasi panas dari tusukan penis beserta lengket dari cairan precum Sehun malah membuatnya keenakan.

"Sialan, Luhan. Payudaramu benar-benar sialan." umpat Sehun sembari kembali menampari payudara kenyal Luhan secara sembarang. Buah dada yang makin membesar itu dimainkan Sehun dengan sesuka hati.

"Mulutmu."

Sehun menjauhkan penisnya yang masih bergoyang akibat baru saja selesai menampari dada Luhan. Lelaki itu menahan rahang Luhan untuk sedikit mendongakkan kepala, lalu memasukkan penisnya yang diterima Luhan dengan sukarela. Satu kali masuk, Sehun menancapkan penisnya dimulai dari rongga mulut hingga tenggorokan. Lelaki itu tertawa ketika melihat bagaimana jelasnya penisnya mengganjal di tenggorokan si gadis, itu nampak dari luar. Sungguh erotis.

Dan juga Luhan, yang kini tengah bernapas cepat, menggunakan hidungnya yang tenggelam di pangkal penis Sehun.

"Aku takjub." Sehun meraih ikatan rambut Luhan. Diarahkannya kepala gadis itu agar menatap kearahnya, bukan penisnya. "Gadis perawan sepertimu, bisa berlaku sejalang ini."

Lalu Sehun menekan pinggulnya. Memenjara kepala Luhan diantara penis dan dinding di belakangnya. Luhan jelas tak bisa kemana-mana dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Aah.. Bahkan tenggorokanmu lebih nikmat daripada pelacur professional."

Penis Sehun semakin mengisi kerongkongannya. Luhan menggeram, mencoba menahan Sehun agar lelaki itu tak masuk lebih dalam lagi. Sehun mengerti, ia menghentikan pinggulnya begitu merasakan cengkraman tangan mungil Luhan pada pinggangnya.

Sehun mendiamkan penisnya. Ia menikmati cara kerongkongan Luhan menghisap penisnya, seakan menariknya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Memijat seluruh bagian penisnya—karena kerongkongan Luhan terlalu kecil untuk penisnya yang luar biasa besar dan gemuk.

"Aku akan menyodokmu."

Luhan menganggap itu sebagai peringatan. Gadis itu pun mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Sehun, lalu mulai memejam mata saat ketika penis Sehun mulai keluar lalu menyodok kerongkongannya dalam-dalam.

"Ngh!" Rasanya mual.

"Ya, melenguhlah. Beri penisku getaran." Sehun tersenyum puas, kecepatan tusukannya meningkat pesat. Hal itu berimbas pada Luhan yang semakin sering melenguh. Dan Sehun tidak berhenti, lelaki itu melecehkan mulut pegawainya sembari menggeram penuh kenikmatan.

Sehun memutuskan untuk berhenti ketika airmata mulai keluar dari sebelah mata Luhan. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin memborbardir mulut Luhan, tapi ia tak ingin Luhan terlalu mual hingga gadis itu merasa benar-benar tak nyaman.

Penisnya didiamkan diluar mulut Luhan yang masih terbuka. Gadis itu mengais napas satu-satu, menatap lemah pada penis yang menunjuk wajahnya dengan sombong. Basah, dialiri liur yang beberapa diantaranya sudah menjuntai jatuh hingga ke lantai. Sama dengan mulutnya, yang kini becek dan dipenuhi cairan campuran precum dan saliva.

"Lagi, Luhan."

Sehun menitah begitu merasa Luhan sudah mulai terbiasa. Diluar dugaan, Luhan malah mengantisipasi kedatangan penisnya. Sehun tak perlu menarik rambut Luhan, karena gadis itu dengan sendirinya mendongak serta melebarkan mulut agar penis Sehun dapat masuk dengan mudah.

"Seperti jalang, Luhan." Sehun pun kembali merojok tenggorokan Luhan. Nafsunya membuas, tingkah lacur Luhan sukses membuatnya ingin melecehkan si gadis lebih jauh lagi. Dalam keadaan menyumpal mulut Luhan dengan penis besarnya, Sehun menggeser lututnya sehingga tempurung lelaki itu mendarat pas di vagina Luhan. Yang mana hal itu membuat belahan vagina Luhan terbuka dengan sendirinya. Melebar, membiarkan lutut lelaki itu menggosok klitorisnya ke kanan dan kiri.

"Mmmmh… Nghhhh.."

Luhan memejam matanya mendapat rangsangan dari bawah. Ia tak pernah membayangkan sensasi luar biasa yang didapatnya ketika merasakan lutut Sehun memainkan bibir vaginanya hingga melebar. Itu benar-benar seksi, Luhan kian menuju ujung gairah.

Gadis itu pun melebarkan selangkangannya tanpa disuruh. Ia menyambut sodokan lutut di belah vaginanya, membiarkan vagina rapatnya yang basah dilebarkan dengan benda tumpul sebesar lutut.

"Angh!"

Sehun membuka rahang atasnya hingga Luhan mendongak. Jari lelaki itu membuka mulut Luhan melalui rahangnya, membuat pemandangan penisnya yang masuk ke tenggorokan nampak jelas di matanya.

"Dinding mulutmu memijat penisku." Sehun tertawa setiap melihat dinding pangkal tenggorokan Luhan yang berkontraksi. Pemandangan itu mirip dengan kontraksi dinding vagina yang tengah disodok penis.

"Juga vaginamu, berkedut di lututku." Sehun terkekeh, lututnya mengocok belahan vagina di bawah. Menghasilkan suara becek khas vagina yang terdengar keras.

"Jangan telan spermaku." Ketika saatnya mulai tiba, tanpa merapatkan mulut Luhan yang tengah ia buka, Sehun pun menyemprotkan spermanya. Lututnya menekan vagina lebih keras sehingga mungkin saja vagina Luhan menjadi sedikit melebar setelah ini. Matanya menatap ke pangkal tenggorokan Luhan, sampai orgasmenya selesai dan penisnya ditarik keluar, Sehun masih membuka mulut Luhan.

Ia melihat bagaimana spermanya keluar dari tenggorokan gadis itu, sebelum kemudian menggenang di mulutnya dan mengalir keluar dari sisi bibirnya yang terbuka keatas.

Sehun berdesis bergairah. "Spermaku menggenang di mulutmu, sayangku."

Dua jari tangan lelaki itu masuk. Ditutupnya mulut Luhan, dan Sehun mulai memainkan spermanya sendiri di mulut gadis itu. Cairannya diaduk, membuat sedikit demi sedikit masuk dan diteguk oleh Luhan.

"Pintar. Kau pintar, Luhan. Teguk sampai habis."

Mengeluarkan jari yang awalnya bersarang di mulut Luhan, akhirnya lelaki itu menutupnya dengan cumbuan di bibir Luhan. Seluruh rongga mulut Luhan ia sesap, ia jilati sisa-sisa cairan orgasme yang tertinggal disana. Luhan melenguh, memeluk leher Sehun hingga akhirnya lelaki itu mneggendongnya menuju kamar mandi ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued?

Karena ff ini pwp, jadi konflik yang ada ngga bakal terlalu berat, atau mungkin gabakal ada konflik? Ya seperti itulah. Ini bukan genre angst atau hurt. Thankyou yang sudah mau review, jangan lupa untuk terus tinggalkan jejak. Tanggapan kalian sangat diterima dan berharga untuk gw /smile emot/


	4. Chapter 4

Luhan sedang di posisi duduk sila diatas sofa sembari menyuap camilan ke dalam mulutnya. Tampilannya tidak seperti sedang di kantor. Bahkan dia tak memakai dalaman bra di balik kemeja longgar Sehun. Ah, itu disebabkan kemeja miliknya sendiri sedang dikeringkan setelah dicuci karena secara tidak sengaja terciprat cairan Sehun.

Huh. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Luhan merona.

Baru hendak menyuap ke sekian kalinya, seorang _office boy_ mendadak datang membuat Luhan gelagapan mencari bantal sofa untuk menutupi kakinya yang tidak tertutupi bawahan apapun selain celana dalam. Sehun sudah menawarkannya celana ganti namun lingkar pinggang lelaki itu terlampau longgar untuk muat di pinggang ramping Luhan. Lagipula Sehun bilang tidak akan ada tamu selama dirinya tengah rapat. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri, dipaksa Sehun untuk tetap berada di ruangan saja. Karena selain bajunya yang sedang dikeringkan, Luhan sendiri tampak letih setelah diserang pagi tadi.

Luhan bergerak kikuk saat memerhatikan sang _office boy_ menaruh secangkir teh hangat diatas meja di hadapannya. Luhan hendak bertanya namun pemuda berseragam tersebut lebih dahulu bersuara, "Saya disuruh Tuan Sehun untuk membawakannya."

Luhan membalas senyum tipis. Kemudian melirik teh hangat mengepul di depannya. Ia tersenyum, tangan kanannya meraih pegangan cangkir untuk ia hirup aromanya. Hm, _chamomile_. Sehun benar-benar hebat bisa menebak kesukaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun baru kembali ke ruangan sekitar pukul satu siang. Pria tampan itu melepas lilitan dasinya yang mencekik seraya membuka pintu ruangannya. Lesu di wajahnya hilang berganti senyum kala menemukan Luhan, sedang berdiri di depan mejanya sendiri, sambil memakan camilan dengan santai. Pandangan Luhan ikut terarah padanya, dan si perempuan tersenyum sekilas sebelum muncul kemerahan di pipinya.

Sehun masuk dan menutup pintu. Berjalan kearah belakang Luhan dan langsung memeluk perut sekretarisnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku?" Luhan menatap berkas yang menumpuk diatas mejanya. "Bekerja. Ngapain lagi?"

Terdengar kekehan singkat dari Sehun. Lelaki itu makin merapatkan posisi keduanya sedangkan tangan kanan mulai berani merayapi paha lembut terekspos milik Luhan. "Maksudku ini. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan paha telanjang ini?"

Luhan bergidik merasakan bisikan Sehun semakin mendekati telinganya. Ia menggeleng, seraya mencoba menggerakkan kaki mencoba menyingkir dari sentuhan intim Sehun. "Rok milikku belum kering. Salah siapa yang membuatnya basah tadi?"

Sehun menyeringai makin lebar. "Basah? Apa maksudmu ' _basah'_?" dengan tanpa ragu sebelah tangan lelaki itu sudah tiba di hadapan vagina tembam Luhan. "Ini yang basah? Hm?"

Luhan mendesah pelan, melirik kearah bawah dimana vaginanya sedang ditekan kuat oleh dua jari nakal atasannya. Ia mendesis, lidah Sehun kembali beraksi di tengkuknya. "Se-hun…"

"Dasar nakal. Sudah basah lagi ya?" Sehun semakin gencar menekan jarinya untuk merasakan celana dalam lembab Luhan. Ia menggeram samar, lalu segera mengambil posisi agar wajahnya sejajar dan berhadapan dengan belah pantat Luhan. Tanpa aba-aba, celana dalam dipelorotkan. Tanpa ada perlawanan berarti dari Luhan.

"Mana sini coba kulihat vaginanya." jari-jari terampil Sehun mulai membuka belahan pantat Luhan sehingga nampak lubang sempit vagina gadis itu yang nampak sempit. Saking sempitnya hanya terlihat seolah itu adalah garis pink yang diapit dua bibir vagina.

Luhan sedikit membungkukkan badannya sehingga vaginanya lebih mudah dieksplor oleh mata nakal Sehun. Sehun tersenyum bangga. Ia suka melihat bagaimana vagina itu mudah merapat setelah dilebarkan jari jarinya. Pasti nikmat jika disodok berkali-kali, pikirnya.

"Basah, Lu. Biar kukeringkan." setelah berbicara seperti itu, Sehun segera meniup niup tembam becek milik Luhan yang menggoda. Membuat Luhan merasakan angin dingin membelai vaginanya. Tanpa sadar alat kelaminnya itu berkedut-kedut cepat, seperti tengah mengantisipasi masuknya sebuah batang penis. Tapi nihil, yang ia dapat hanya sekedar tiupan yang bukannya mengeringkan, justru makin membuat vagina Luhan tambah becek.

"Sehun~"

"Apa cantik?" dari gelagat Luhan, sebenarnya Sehun sudah paham bahwa gadis itu sudah gatal ingin dijamah. Vagina nakal itu sudah berkedut minta digaruk oleh jarinya.

Luhan tidak mampu menjawab lagi saat merasakan gesekan hidung mancung Sehun di belah vaginanya. Ia bisa mengetahui itu dengan mudah setelah merasakan tekstur hidung tinggi Sehun yang menggelitik vagina tanpa bulunya. Sesekali ujung hidung pria itu akan bergerak kekanan kiri, seperti mencoba menelusup ke tengah belahan sempit vaginanya. Kadang ujung hidungnya hanya bersentuhan dengan klitoris milik Luhan, membuat Luhan nyaris gila.

Sehun sedang mengendus aroma vaginanya.

"Aku suka aroma vagina. Lembab dan hangat."

Luhan semakin menahan kenikmatan dikala Sehun sengaja menggesekkan belah vaginanya dengan ujung hidung. Lelaki itu sengaja menggodanya!

"Sehuun…" lagi-lagi ia merengek.

Senyum Sehun berganti seringai menyeramkan. Lelaki itu sengaja menjauhi vagina berkedut milik Luhan dan hanya memainkan belah pipi pantat milik sekretarisnya itu. "Kenapa? Kau mau apa?"

Paha Luhan ditampar dua kali.

"T-tolong…"

Sehun menarik kasar tangan Luhan, lelaki itu langsung mencumbu bibir terbuka Luhan dengan rakus. Menghisapnya ganas seperti biasa. Membuat bibir ranumnya bengkak dan basah karena saliva.

"Memohonlah, Luhan."

Luhan terbakar nafsu. Bisikan Sehun di depan mukanya ia respon dengan anggukan, lalu tanpa pikir panjang ia duduk diatas meja setelah menyingkirkan beberapa berkas ke samping. Kedua kakinya naik, membuat posisi mengangkang dengan vagina merah yang kini terbuka mengarah ke Sehun.

"Tolong hisap, jilat vaginaku." Luhan sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Permainan sederhana dari Sehun seperti mengendusi vaginanya dengan lembut berhasil membuat sikapnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tidak ada lagi Luhan yang menolak Sehun.

Sehun, disisi lain, hanya bisa menatap kagum pada belah bibir vagina yang membuka-mengatup karena dimainkan oleh Luhan sendiri. Seolah gadis itu ingin menunjukkan betapa laparnya vagina miliknya akan sodokan kasar.

"Aku tidak mau menjilatnya. Lendir vaginamu masih sedikit."

Ujaran Sehun membuat Luhan mendesah frustasi. Gadis itu nyaris menyerah ketika melihat Sehun menyodorkan sebuah pulpen dari saku jasnya.

"Gunakan ini, buatlah vagina jalangmu itu becek. Baru akan kuhisap sampai lendirnya habis."

Usai berkata seperti itu, Sehun duduk di hadapan si gadis. Menumpu sebelah kakinya ke lutut dan menatap penuh minat pada lubang vagina merah muda di depannya. Vagina yang sudah diperawani kelima jarinya.

Luhan merasa tak punya pilihan. Pulpen mulai ia dekatkan pada ujung klitoris, lalu digesekkan keatas bawah dengan gerakan lembut.

"O-oh.. oh.."

Luhan tidak pernah tahu rasanya senikmat ini memainkan vagina sendiri.

Sehun mulai menuangkan cairan kopi ke dalam cangkir. Kopi dalam cangkir ia sesap khidmat sembari mengamati bagaimana Luhan asik memanjakan vagina jalangnya sendiri.

"Akan lama jika hanya kau gesekkan seperti itu."

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun merebut pulpen dari tangan Luhan. Lalu segera dimasukkannya benda panjang itu ke dalam vagina Luhan yang semakin berkedut kencang. "Lihat, kasihan vaginamu sudah kelaparan." ia terkekeh diakhir kalimat.

Luhan tanpa bisa mengendalikan diri, segera menggantikan tangan Sehun dalam memasukkan pulpen ke liang vaginanya. Nikmat, nikmat. Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Ahh, ia suka saat ujung pulpen yang tumpul dan membentuk lonjong itu menyentuh seisi vaginanya. Tanpa sadar kocokannya ia percepat. Semakin membuat vaginanya melebar selebar pulpen dan membiarkan lendir beceknya mengalir hingga ke permukaan meja. Luhan semakin menggila saat mengingat bagaimana jari-jari kasar Sehun menggaruk dinding vaginanya seminggu lalu. Saat vaginanya dilecehkan hingga melar, entah bagaimana kali ini memori itu malah membuatnya makin terangsang.

"Ahh Sehun! Sehuuun!" persetan dengan suaranya yang mungkin terdengar hingga keluar ruangan. Ia hanya butuh Sehun!

Sehun tidak melepaskan matanya dari vagina yang tengah dikocok pemiliknya sendiri. Perut Luhan terlihat bergetar, saking cepatnya tangan wanita itu menyodokkan pulpen. Sehun memerhatikan itu semua dengan detil, sampai ke pergerakan lendir vagina Luhan yang membasahi mejanya.

"Tsk, kau mengotori mejaku."

Sehun berdiri, lantas menarik rambut Luhan, memaksa wanita itu turun tanpa menyuruhnya mencabut keluar pulpen dari vagina. Lelaki itu mendesis berbahaya, membalikkan posisi Luhan dan menekan kepala sang gadis hingga nyaris mengenai permukaan meja.

"Bersihkan. Jilat."

Luhan, di bawah aura dominan Sehun, hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan mulai menjulurkan lidah untuk mengecap cairan miliknya sendiri. Sehun menatap puas, kepala Luhan ia arahkan ke kanan kiri untuk membersihkan mejanya.

"Bagus, jalang. Lain kali jangan kotori mejaku dengan lendirmu, mengerti?"

Usai bicara itu, Sehun merobek kemeja di badan Luhan dari belakang. Luhan menunduk, memerhatikan dadanya berguncang saking kerasnya Sehun merobek kemeja. Branya tidak dibuka, melainkan hanya ditarik keatas hingga dadanya yang berukuran sedang itu menggelayut tanpa penyangga.

Sehun lantas menekan punggungnya hingga dadanya terhimpit di permukaan meja. Puting kerasnya tenggelam ke dalam daging payudara, membuat Luhan keenakan sendiri.

Sehun menekan punggung Luhan agar diam di posisinya. Tangannya yang sudah gatal ingin membobol vagina, ia arahkan untuk mengambil pulpen yang masih tertancap di dalam sana. Pulpen ia gerakkan memutar, seperti ingin melebarkan lubang merah basah kesukaannya.

"Enak, Lu?"

"Hngh… ahh…" desahan itu sekiranya sudah menjadi jawaban jelas. Luhan sudah terbuai pada permainannya.

Sehun mengeluarkan pulpen, membuat Luhan merasa kehilangan di vaginanya. Sehun tatapi lendir yang menempel di batang pulpen, lantas ia hirup banyak-banyak sebelum akhirnya ia jilat hingga bersih.

"Baru segini saja sudah nikmat.."

Sehun yang ingin kembali merasakan lendir vagina Luhan pun lantas memasukkan tiga jari panjangnya. Dinding vagina Luhan ia garuk hingga memutar, jarinya ia tekuk, merasa tergoda oleh kedutan dinding vagina itu sendiri.

"Sabar, sayang. Vaginamu berkedut cepat sekali."

Lantas mulai ia gerakkan keluar-masuk, bringas. Sehun seolah lupa bahwa vagina Luhan masih sempit seperti gadis pada umumnya. Ia hanya ingin melebarkan vagina nakal itu, dengan jari ataupun penis, dan mainan kalau diperlukan.

"Berkedut-kedut ingin disetubuhi hahaha.."

Sehun tertawa seperti seorang pemerkosa. Lubang vagina Luhan yang perlahan melebar malah semakin menghisap kelaparan di dalam sana. Jari Sehun sampai didorong mentok pun tetap saja si vagina berkedut kencang. Terlihat lendir vagina wanita itu sudah berceceran ke paha hingga beberapa kali menetes ke bawah lantai. Jalang erotis.

Ekspresi wajah Luhan, tidak perlu ditanya. Gadis itu terang terangan menunjukkan kenikmatannya dilecehkan oleh si CEO Oh. Kadang ia meringis sakit, tapi kemudian mengerang puas seolah frustasi akan sodokan di vaginanya.

Di tengah kegiatan panas mereka, terdengar suara dering ponsel Sehun dari arah sofa. Sehun mengangkat kepala, mendecak atas panggilan sialan yang berhasil menginterupsinya. Ia melirik ke bawah, tempat jari-jarinya bersarang nyaman dalam vagina lembab hangat kesukaannya. Bibirnya tersenyum jahat.

"Kemarilah."

Tanpa melepas tancapan jari di vagina Luhan, Sehun berjalan perlahan kearah sofa. Terlihat seperti dia menarik Luhan melalui vaginanya. Dan Luhan benar-benar nampak seperti jalang dengan berjalan mengangkang, mengikuti langkah Sehun. Tancapan jari Sehun terasa makin dalam setiap ia melangkah.

Setibanya duduk di sofa, Sehun mencabut jarinya dan menampar payudara Luhan tiba-tiba dengan tangan lengketnya. Luhan mendesah sambil mendongak, sedangkan Sehun mulai mengambil ponsel dan mengangkat panggilan. Ayahnya.

"Ya?"

Luhan mengangkang kearah Sehun. Memamerkan vaginanya yang minta dipuaskan. Mukanya sudah merah dan berkeringat. Sehun melihat itu dan tersenyum. Empat jari yang sebelumnya digunakan mengocok vagina, ia jilat dan kembali mengusap lingkaran lubang vagina melar Luhan dari luar. Tidak sampai masuk.

"Apa? Dimana?"

Sedikit sulit untuk berkonsentrasi dengan telpon disaat keadaan Luhan terlihat siap diterkam. Persis pelacur murah yang kekurangan penis besar. Lihatlah vagina basah itu. Sudah pasti menginginkan tusukan penis.

Luhan mencubit putingnya sendiri. Desahan ia tahan dengan menggigit bibir. Ah…

"Kurasa itu bukan tanggung jawabku, Ayah."

Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Luhan. Tangan lelaki itu langsung menggantikan Luhan untuk menarik puting. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Sehun menariknya hingga ke depan dan kemudian mengocoknya sembarang arah. Ia terkekeh tanpa suara. Luhan menutup mulutnya menahan erangan nikmat yang hendak keluar.

"Kecuali kau membiarkan aku membawa sekretarisku."

Luhan samar-samar mendengar Sehun membicarakan dirinya. Tapi masa bodoh. Jari Sehun yang kini sudah kembali mengobok isi vaginanya berhasil membuat kesadarannya nyaris hilang. Rasanya seperti terbang. Sementara Sehun terkesan professional dengan berbicara tenang di telepon ketika jari-jarinya mempermainkan vagina wanita.

"Minggu depan. Ya, dimengerti."

Telepon dimatikan. Kini ia menambahkan jari, dua jari dari tangan kiri, untuk ikut masuk memenuhi lubang vagina Luhan. Ah.. Vagina Luhan ia tusuk dengan jari tangan kanan dan kiri. Membuatnya semakin melar kesamping.

"Astaga, Luhan. Makin tidak sabar aku ingin menyetubuhi vaginamu. Menghukum vagina nakalmu dengan sodokan penis besarku."

"Aaah jarimu sudah cukup nikmat… Kau menggaruknya dengan hebat sshh…"

Sehun menyeringai puas. Makin hari Luhan terkesan semakin nakal, semakin menggodanya untuk melakukan lebih. Mungkin gadis itu baru sadar betapa hebatnya ia dalam hal memuaskan wanita.

"Sehun.. sebentar lagi ahhhh.." pinggul Luhan terangkat keatas ketika merasakan gejolak orgasme datang. Sehun menangkap pinggul si gadis dan langsung saja mengganti jarinya dengan mulut. Ia sedot vagina Luhan, meminta lendir vagina. Pipinya sampai cekung, ketika Luhan orgasme di mulutnya, pria itu segera menghisapnya rakus sambil menusuk lubang Luhan yang berkedut dengan menggunakan lidah. Aroma vagina Luhan menjadi berkali lipat lebih kuat saat si gadis orgasme.

Selanjutnya gadis itu terbaring lemas di sofa. Payudaranya nampak berkeringat, puting merahnya ikut mengkilat. Sehun tersenyum, lantas melepas jasnya untuk dijadikan selimut, menutupi tubuh polos sekretarisnya.

"Tidurlah. Nanti saat jam pulang kubangunkan."

Luhan hanya bergumam sesaat sebelum tertidur lelap. Permainan Sehun hari ini berhasil menguras tenaganya.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

a/n : ULALA IM BACK. Ada yang masih inget cerita ini? Sorry for really really really late update :)


End file.
